


Four Dreams, One Reality

by Jinn_Jinn



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: F/M, Guess the romantic pairing, RPF, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, sprinkleofglitter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinn_Jinn/pseuds/Jinn_Jinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louise Pentland can make for a lovely distraction, at least in the minds of four handsome youtubers, but will one of them have the guts to make their dreams a reality?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Wouldn't....

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this story a little interesting by not giving you the names of the guys. I know I put a lot of pairings, but some are completely false. You can decide who they are. Some are more obvious than others. If you wish to play my game, write it down on the comments who you think it is for each chapter. Have fun and I hope you enjoy.

He would be the first to admit that he was perpetually horny. Pretty girls turned his head fairly easily, but he tried not to look overly eager. After all he was a vlogger, the majority of his viewers were youngish and probably wouldn’t be too pleased if he over shared his inner most thoughts about his love life. Actually his viewers might enjoy that a bit too much, but he had a reputation to keep clean. Not to mention he’d never hear the end of it from his mother.

Given his circumstances, he does his best to keep his hormones under control, but sometimes they do get the best of him and sometime he lets his mind run wild in order to alleviate his frustrations.

Currently he was looking particularly good at a black tie event; his tux was fitted and he looked downright James Bond-like. Also there were plenty of cute girls that he was more than happy to flirt with, especially after downing a cocktail or two. Shaken not stirred.

Ha! He was so clever.

As he made himself comfortable at the bar he scanned around for any of his friends and he found two particularly delightful ones not too far off.

Zoe and Louise looked flawless as usual, laughing and gossiping to themselves at a small corner table. Alfie quickly zoomed in to give Zoe a little kiss before attacking Louise with a hug and a kiss on the top of her golden head. She gave a surprised cry of protest while Zoe laughed in delight and Alfie quickly made his escape before Louise could pout.

It was such a pretty pout too. She had such perfectly well formed lips which always had a pleasing color and a moist softness to them that begged for attention.

Taking a sip from his drink, he absentmindedly licked his lips as not for the first time curiosity filled him. He was quite young when he moved to London and his friends were welcoming, but he had always had a flirty relationship with Louise. Occasionally it got a bit much and Louise would get nervous so he’d back off, but no real damage. Sometimes though, sometimes, sometimes as he buried his face against her golden hair for a childish embrace, he wondered what it would be like to kiss her.

He had imagined it a million times in a million little scenarios that left his palms sweaty and heart racing. Right now he could see himself downing his drink, marching over to that little corner table and stealing a little peck on Louise’s lips that would leave her flabbergasted. He could later blame it on the alcohol.

But really though if he had the chance he would really like to kiss her. A nice, deep kiss that would blow her mind.

His favorite fantasy had always been of being alone with her in the kitchen of his old apartment. He didn’t question the rationale of how they got to be alone in the kitchen, only that they were flirting and it started to get more heated. She teased him about being so young and inexperienced and he took it as a challenge. He slowly pinned her against the corner of the counter and she gasped softly. He loomed above her taking in her wide green eyes and faintly parted lips before he leaned down and showed her how youth had its advantages.

He’d kiss Louise boldly and passionately, stealing her breath away. He always believed she had a fire behind her modesty, so she’d grab his face and tug his hair just enough to make him want to nip her perfect lower lip and she’d return the favor. The pleasure would sink deep in his gut and he would grip the kitchen counter as their kiss got noisy and hot. Would she want more? He could show her more right there on the kitchen counter if she was so inclined.

He jerked out of his lovely fantasy at the feeling of cold wetness on his pants and cursed under his breath as he accidentally spilled half his drink on himself. Glancing around to make sure no one saw him, he made a dash to the restroom.

As he toweled off as much as he could off, he thought about his Louise fantasy. She was single and so was he. Should he attempt something? Could he? Or was he really too much of an adolescent boy for such a grown woman like her?


	2. He Couldn't.....

Oh God, he wanted to go home, slide under his wonderful bed and into the warming, glowing embrace of his laptop. Sadly he could not, he said he was going to socialize and dammit that was what he was going to do even if it killed him. Which it might. Definitely. No, it won’t. He needed to stop being a drama queen. There were friends and alcohol which was enough to make him bear the hours gracefully.

He quickly caught sight of Louise, his dearest of friends, waving him over and he felt truly pleased to see her. Little fan girls amused him, teenage girls made him a bit nervous, young women made him awkward, but beautiful women terrified him. Not Louise though, beautiful, charming and funny as she was, he had never felt more at ease.

Where other very beautiful women made him feel terrible, Louise made him feel like it was okay to be himself. Her love was without strings and he enjoyed basking in her warmth. He wasn’t big on hugs and cuddles but if he had to than he would gladly pick Louise.

As he slowly meandered his way to his friends he imagined what type of scenario would need to occur for him to have to wrap his arms around her. She didn’t like having anyone touch her stomach so he might have to pull her into a back hug or maybe a side hug. He wouldn’t want to loom over her, he was so tall after all, so maybe they’d be sitting down and he had her cuddled up beside him in a nice side hug. Maybe they’d be watching a movie, fantasy action, and for a while it would be really nice. Perhaps during some romantic moment between the hero and his lover, Louise might sigh longingly, her being single and lonely and all, and he would make her feel better giving her shoulder a squeeze and possibly a little kiss on the top of her soft, blonde hair.

Wait, would he kiss her? Would it be appropriate? Do friends give each other little pecks now and then? He’d never kissed any of his friends really, especially not the guys, not that he’s against the notion, but he never gave it much thought. Louise probably wouldn’t mind it. Joe’s given her enough little cheek kisses actually and she seemed to like those. It’s probably not weird at all then. Yeah, a cheek kiss would be fine. Of course with their history of unexpected oddness she might turn her head at just that moment and he’d end up actually kissing her.

His stomach clenched at the very idea of it. Good Lord what would he do? The logical thing would obviously be to apologize and commit seppuku. Okay, maybe not the latter. He knew he would have to clarify too that he was sorry for kissing her without permission, not because he didn’t think she wasn’t worth kissing. Louise was definitely worth kissing and she was undoubtedly very good at it. She’d probably cup his face as she was prone to do and give him a kiss as soft as a marshmallow and just as sweet. Would he like to kiss her some more? Yes, if she liked. He’d never say no to her. She’d show him how to please her and he’d obey enthusiastically. Their lips would wonder over each other’s slowly, softly, effortlessly. It would feel better than good; he’d pull her close against him and she would stroke his cheeks so gently. His heart thudded at the idea, excited.

He felt a deep rush of embarrassment crawl up his neck and flush his cheeks as he realized where his mind had wandered to. Never would he have the guts to do such a thing! The level of awkwardness would be at an epic proportion. London would fall, governments would collapse, Sherlock would be cancelled.

As his gaze resettled on Louise and their group of friends he took a breath to calm his nerves. He would never. No, he wouldn’t.

Right?


	3. He Shouldn't......

Alfie, Joe, Caspar, Josh and Oli were literally the worst friends to be around when trying to stay sober. Usually he didn’t mind pissing around with them, but tonight all he wanted was to get out of his suit and in bed despite the loneliness of said bed.

Being single again was interesting. While he was learning to love his freedom and flexibility, there was always this pang of loneliness when he got home. There was no one to miss him when he was gone and no one to hold at the end of the night.

Saying that though, he knew he was not ready to get into another relationship. Of course there was such a thing as having a causal fling, maybe even a one-night stand, but he’d never done such a thing. He knew he was attractive and fit, so pulling girls wasn’t the issue. The problem was he wasn’t the one nighter type of guy. Plus, the danger of being the source of gossip and manipulation was real. It was no wonder that many Youtubers dated amongst their own. Knowing that didn’t make him feel better though. There were many, many beautiful, talented women on Youtube, but they were either taken, too busy or too far away to make any kind of relationship work.

He sighed to himself, running his fingers through his hair. Truly he was pathetic right now musing on women. His mind was all over the place; maybe getting wasted wasn’t such a bad idea.

Still he imagined finding someone new. A confident, beautiful woman who knew what she wanted and had no problem expressing her needs, yet in the same breath had a femininity that complimented the masculine parts of him.

An explosion of laughter caught his attention, momentarily distracting him from his mild melancholy. Zoe, Louise, Dan and Phil were having a wonderful time in their little section of the party and he smiled almost enviously at their joy. Louise was holding court and had everyone in thrall, which wasn’t hard for her, especially when she started into her giggling fits that got everyone else chortling.

He could join them of course; he was no stranger to them. Louise considered him a dear friend and their friendship had only gotten deeper as he and she shared the occasional pangs of loneliness. She was lovely and her daughter was the prettiest little thing. He took some pride in having the ability to charm the shy little girl as well as Alfie could. As for the mother, well, that’s more interesting.

At first blush, they would appear to have absolutely nothing in common and yet they were comfortable enough to be absolutely goofy. Making her smile was quickly becoming one of his favorite pastimes, because it just felt so good to see such a beautiful woman beam with happiness.

Of course he liked annoying her too; having her glower at him was delightful. Her green eyes glare threateningly, her voice took on a childish pitch and she pouts. The pout was sexy to be honest. If she were his girlfriend he’d make her pout just so he could kiss it.

She was a kissable woman. Her shoulders were softly rounded, her neck pale and inviting, her cheeks plump and pink and her mouth was distracting; very, very distracting.

Louise would have to forgive him for dreaming about her. Maybe it’s because it’s been a while since he got laid, but his mind wandered into the idea of taking her somewhere beautiful and paying attention to all those beautiful parts of her. He’d pull her tight, soft and sweet smelling, her large breasts would be firm against him and he mentally groaned at the idea.  He’d nibble on her shoulder and tease her throat with the hot caress of his breath before skimming her jaw with his mouth and capturing her perfect lips in a hungry kiss. Would she tease him by giving his lower lip a playful bite? Maybe she might dig her perfectly done nails into his hard back as the kiss got hotter. Oh, he hoped so.

The tightening in his pants woke him from his stupor and he glanced around nervously, remembering his surroundings. He really hoped none of his friends saw him because he’d have no way to explain away why he had an erection while staring at Louise. She’d be mortified and he would hate himself if he upset her.

Fortunately, Louise was blissfully unaware of him as she fussed over Phil’s hair. Turning away from them, he headed to the bar, deciding he might need that drink after all; giving himself a stern lecture of how not to ogle a good friend regardless of how beautiful and available she was.

Beautiful and available.

He was also available.

They liked each other.

Could he maybe….?

Would she like it maybe…..?


	4. He Doesn't.....

He felt good, he felt really good, but then drinking as he had been tonight would predictably do that. He loved his mates, they were the best ever. Currently though everyone was a little scattered. Caspar was vlogging, Oli was texting, Marcus was getting more drinks, others were chatting up some girls and Alfie was cuddling his girlfriend who was trying to hug Louise who was trying to make a graceful exit from the evening while Dan and Phil patiently waited to escort her out with them.

Louise appeared to have had her share of drinks as she was being overly affectionate even with Alfie. Dan, one hand holding on to her high heeled shoes, reached out to clasp her hand and gently tug her away. She smiled at him and stroked his cheek and he beamed at her. Then she said something that he couldn’t quite make out and watched her hurry off; probably to the bathroom.

At first he thought it was all terribly cute. Well, they were all terribly cute and such a nice bunch of people; he was really lucky to be friends with all of them. He was kind of grateful that Dan and Phil were making sure Louise was getting home safe. He knew she was a grown woman who could take care of herself, but sometimes he couldn’t help but worry a bit for her. He’s known her for a while and whenever they all went together on summits, meetings, parties or whatever he liked to keep an eye on her, especially after she was divorced and vulnerable. He wouldn’t dare allow anyone guy making unwanted advances towards her. He’d never been a violent man, but he would for her.

Many viewers have commented on their connection. Some speculated that it was a familial affection, others assumed a deep friendship and then there were the romantics who thought it was obviously a budding romance. If he were honest with himself, he would admit that for the most part it was a combination of all three depending on the moment. One thing was for sure, Louise had a place in her heart for him and he for her.

In fact, if he wasn’t so drunk and his mates weren’t around he would be offering to take her home. But Dan and Phil were good guys and Louise clearly loved them. She might like Dan a little more though from the way they both beam at each other. It made him a little jealous. When they were both starting out, she had declared him the favorite; now he might have been replaced. The thought made him a bit sad. He shouldn’t be honestly, if he started thinking about their past, he’d been graced with more physical affection than any other Youtuber. Hence why the romance rumors abound.

He pondered the idea of confronting the romance rumors with her; discussing if maybe there was something behind it. She’d probably blush a lot and he’d probably laugh. They would discuss the pros and cons of such a relationship. He was younger than her; she was a mum. Did that matter? Not likely. Attraction was attraction and she was so lovely. He especially loved it when she dressed up for parties or premieres. That soft sea foam dress from the Hit The Road viewing was very pleasing and it was the first time that he seriously contemplated taking her somewhere quiet where they could talk, maybe even kiss.

If she had let him, he would’ve kissed her gently; a press of lips against lips that allowed him a brief taste of the cocktail she had earlier. If she pushed against him for more than he would part her mouth with his and taste her moan with his tongue. He would take her hands with his and pin them to her sides as they kissed; his mouth slanting against hers again and again until she’d gasp for breath.  

He’d pull back and recklessly ask her if she’d spend the night with him and in his dream, she’d say yes. Then he’d kiss her deeply once more before leading her out of the party and to home.

He sighed deeply and reluctantly drew his thoughts away from the lovely fantasy just in time to see Louise emerge from the bathroom. Dan and Phil were not where they were and she went to look for them. This would make a perfect opportunity for him to sweep in like a gentleman and offer his services.

Perhaps a little kiss on the cheek would make her smile.

Perhaps it could lead to a little bit more?


	5. He Finally Did

Louise sighed miserably. She couldn’t find the boys and her buzz was wearing thin. The night was lovely and everyone was lovely, but really all she wanted was a nice warm bed. Of course home would be better, but for now the nice, clean bed in her hotel would do just fine.

At least it would if she could find Dan and Phil!! Or at least her shoes which were currently in the hands of said missing boys.

The whole affair had been enjoyable with music, friends and drinks. There were even a few men who flirted with her which tickled her fancy immensely. It was very nice to be appreciated, especially when it’s been a while since she’d been properly appreciated. Oh, best not dwell too much about handsome men and her single status. She’d had a good night and wanted to end it that way.

Still, it hung inside her head a little, the fantasy of having someone for the night. Someone handsome and romantic. A good kisser, nice hands, confident with a brilliant smile, perhaps more……

Louise sighed. She may be modest, but to be honest she needed to get laid something serious. Again, best not to think about it and go to bed.

Or maybe go to bed and do something about it?

She rolled her eyes at herself. Bollocks! Enough mental teasing, enough frustration. Focus! Time to go home! Where are Dan and Phil?? Where are her shoes? Where was a knight in shining armor when you needed one?

“Hey Louise.”

She turned around and was relieved to see a familiar face. “Just the knight in shining armor I was looking for. Have you seen my shoes?”

Said knight puffed up with pride at being called one and showed the shoes dangling in his hand. “Your shoes are safe, I promise. Actually I was wondering if we could talk.”

He looked a touch nervous and it made her frown curiously. “I’d love to but I’m tired and want to go to bed….”

“I’ll take you home.”

“Oh, well, it’s really not fair to….” She said surprised by the offer and taken aback by the sudden attention. The look in his eyes were warm and affectionate as they wandered over her face. She felt her cheeks warm in a way that had nothing to do with alcohol. Maybe she was over thinking it. She was something of a romantic after all; looks can be misinterpreted.

Her blush went nuclear when he suddenly reached out and lightly grasped her hand in his. “Is this alright? Can I do this?” He asked.

Louise’s mouth dried and she had to swallow before speaking. Alright, probably not just her imagination then. “It’s a little surprising……I didn’t expect this from you.”

He shrugged. “It’s just a walk.”

“Is it?” She said, eyebrow raised smartly.

“Maybe.”

She reluctantly took her hand back, nervous. “This is a little sudden, don’t you think? A few years of friendship and now you want to hold my hand and walk me home. Have you been drinking?”

“Maybe a little. I just…..You’re beautiful and available and I’ve been thinking about you-”

“Really? In a romantical sense?”

“Yeah, of course. Us doing stuff…..” He felt his face heat up. “I mean nothing dirty…..Well maybe a little dirty.”

Louise blushed at the thought and smiled sheepishly. She was incredibly flattered, but she had to be level headed not a hopeless romantic for once. “This is ridiculous. You’re too young for me.”

“Is that your best argument? Age is just a number. I can prove that.”

“You’re probably being impulsive.” She countered.

“Right now, yes. I didn’t come here tonight with the intention of seducing you, but I have been thinking about you a lot lately and how it’s a bloody shame that such a lovely, smart woman like yourself isn’t being properly loved. And I said seducing, didn’t I? I didn’t mean like immediately going to bed with you, I mean a kiss would be nice, but um, no, I just want to walk you back to your room and talk……just talk.”

A smile played on her lips at his rambling, though she clearly took to heart the honesty of his words. “Seducing is nice, but not so early. I’m not that kind of girl.”

“No, no, of course not. So…….a walk? A talk. Maybe?”

He looked eager and Louise had to admit it was charming. She was drunk enough to think that this might be fun; sober enough to understand that no one was getting into her knickers tonight regardless of how much she’d want to. Still if he’s serious, a talk would be good. She extended the hand she withdrew earlier and he gladly took it.

“Go on then, talk. My hotel is not that far and every word counts.” She began to pull him along. “Play your cards right and you might be rewarded.”

His eyes lit up. “A kiss?”

“Maybe.” She said as the lift arrived and the doors slid open.

“Lips?”

“Cheek.”

“Oh, maybe on the first date?” He asked.

“Oh no.” Louise countered. “First and second date definitely no kisses. However, on the third date definitely yes with tongue.”

A naughty grin spread on his face. A juicy challenge had been laid before him and he did a mental fist pump. “Alright, third date it is.”

Well, it wasn’t going to be a night where fantasies came true, but reality had it benefits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about finally revealing who it was out of the four to finally make a move, but honestly, I don't want to burst any bubbles. I'll let you guys tell me who you think these guys are and who deserves to make the move on Louise. If I get enough for one guy in particular then I'll rewrite the ending with a name. Fair?


End file.
